Mia Kirshner
Mia Kirshner (1975 - ) Film Deaths *''The Crow: City of Angels'' (1996) [Sarah]: Stabbed in the stomach by Richard Brooks. (Thanks to Cedric and Yannis) *''Out of the Cold'' (1999) [Deborah Berkowitz]: Stabbed in the stomach with a switchblade. (Thanks to Sam) *''The Black Dahlia'' (2006) [Elizabeth Short]: Bisected at the waist and has her blood drained and organs removed (off-screen) by William Finley and Fiona Shaw, after Fiona hits her with a baseball bat and slashes her face from the mouth to the ear; the flashback ends as Fiona is slashing Mia's face. Her body is (partially) shown lying in a field and again in the morgue, and is shown once again in Josh Hartnett's flashback/vision at the end of the movie. (A special-effects dummy was used for the shots of the body.) (Nudity alert: Full frontal--the dummy, not Mia) (Thanks to Eric, Jack, Gerardo, ND, Yannis, and Taylor) *''30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010)'' [Lilith]: Decapitated by Kiele Sanchez. (Thanks to James) *''388 Arletta Avenue'' (2011) [Amy]: Decapitated (off-screen) by Devon Sawa; her body is then placed in her basement, and is first discovered (off-screen) by Nick Stahl, then by Krista Bridges. Her body is shown hanging from the ceiling, with her severed head on the floor, before Devon turns off the hidden camera in the basement. *''[[The Barrens (2012)|'The Barrens']][[The Barrens (2012)|' (2012)]] [Cynthia Vineyar]: Crushed and Mauled to death (along with her husband, Stephen Moyer) by the Jersey Devil (as her stepchildren look on helplessly), having been stabbed/shot and beaten by a brainwashed Stephen Television Deaths *The L Word: Last Word (2009)' [''Jenny Schecter]: Drowned in a swimming pool (off-screen); her body is shown afterwards when Leisha Hailey discovers her. (It's still unresolved as to whether her death was murder, suicide, or an accident.) (Thanks to Dick Hertz and Breckin) *''The Vampire Diaries: Know Thy Enemy'' (2011) [Isobel Flemming]: Burned to death by sunlight after she removes the necklace which enabled her to withstand the sun. (Thanks to Pez, Alex, and Cody) *''Defiance: Everything Is Broken'' (2013) [Kenya Rosewater]: Poisoned by Jaime Murray. Gallery miakirshnerdefiance.jpg|Mia Kirshner in Defiance: Everything Is Broken Miakirshner30daysofnightdarkdays.png|Mia Kirshner decapitated in 30 Days of Night: Dark Days Kirshner, Mia Kirshner, Mia Kirshner, Mia Kirshner, Mia Kirshner, Mia Kirshner, Mia Kirshner, Mia Kirshner, Mia Kirshner, Mia Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Darren Lynn Bousman Movies Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:The Vampire Diaries Cast Members Category:The L Word Cast Members Category:Victims of Harvey Weinstein Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by bodily crushing Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:24 cast members Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Video Game Stars Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Models